What is Love?
by hurleysuki
Summary: She looked at him, surprise filled her eyes. “Love makes people feel many different things. But yes love does make you feel these things too. Why? Do you love someone Naruto?” He pulled up his knees.“Yes. Someone very special.” SasuNaru. Rewritten.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

My first two-shot. It was midnight when I typed this so bear with me. Slightly AU.

**- - - **

Naruto walked around Konoha in a daze. He had needed someone to talk to. Someone to listen and help him. A friend. He needed a friend.

So now he was in search of Sakura, the only person he could think of who knew him better than most. He searched for what seemed like hours before he found her.

She was by the park, sitting under a tree, eating her lunch, and watching the sunset. Walking up to her, he tapped her shoulder. She turned her attention on him, and smiled. Patting the place beside her, she invited him to sit with her. He took the invitation. Their ears met with silence.

Naruto sighed. It was now or never.

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" He looked down.

"You just did, Hokage-sama." She smiled. A frowned appeared on her face when she noticed his lack of response. There was no grin. No witty remark. Nothing. Sakura was concerned for her friend.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" She dropped the formalities. It was rare, if ever, for Naruto to be so quiet. She gave him her full attention.

"Sakura, you have Lee right?"

Not knowing where this was headed, she answered.

"Yes."

She was certain something was wrong. He never called Lee by his name. It was always Fuzzy-eyebrows.

"Tell me. How does he make you feel?" Sakura brightened at this. She calmly placed her hands on her lap.

"My heart just overflows with feelings for him. When he's near, I feel safe, content, and happy. He makes me laugh. But when he's away, I feel worried and afraid. Worried that he could be injured and fighting for his life. Afraid because of the thought he won't come back. I guess you can call it a bittersweet feeling."

Naruto watched her face. He saw the joy in her eyes as she talked about him. Saw how much love she had for him. Saw her smile. He was happy for her. He turned his attention back to the sunset.

"Sakura is that what love makes you feel like?" He asked. She looked at him, surprise filled her eyes.

"Love makes people feel many different things. But yes love does make you feel these things too. Why? Do you love someone, Naruto?" He pulled up his knees.

"Yes. Someone very special." She softly smiled. She realized who he was talking about.

"May I ask what makes this person special?" He looked at her.

"This person acknowledged me. He became my first true friend. Even though we argued and fought a lot, he was there. Even after he found about Kyuubi being sealed inside me, he stayed by my side. He didn't resent me for it. He wasn't angry for keeping it a secret. He has been with me through our good and bad times."

"How does he make you feel?"

"I'm nervous when I'm around him. But when I'm not with him, I can't wait to see him again. At night I wonder if he's ok. And in the mornings I go to his house to check up on him. During missions, I'm a wreck. I barely eat or sleep, always in constant worry. When he comes back, I'm filled with joy, glad to see he's alive. I'm always the first one to visit him." He smiled softly. She noticed, but didn't say anything.

"And I know I shouldn't have any of these feelings, especially since I'm Hokage. But I can't help it. Sometimes It hurts too much to think about and I wish I could forget him and not have these feelings. Sometimes I feel I should have never even met him because I know he doesn't feel the same way. He needs a woman in order to restore his clan, not me." He cried. He cried years of pain and love. He cried for himself. He cried for his secret love. He cried for these feelings of his.

Sakura pulled him into a hug. He immediately clung to her, soaking her shirt. She didn't care and just continued to let him cry.

"Naruto, you shouldn't wish to erase these feelings. Nor should you wish to forget him. If that happened, you wouldn't feel whole. Part of you would feel empty. Besides you don't know if he likes you or not."

"Yes I do." He was a bit more calm now. _Good._

"Did he tell you?" Naruto sniffed.

"No, but…"

"Well then you don't know for certain. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"And what if he rejects me?"

"What if he doesn't?" He slowly came out of her embrace.

"You know he will."

"He will not."

"How would you know?" He gave her a questioning glance.

"Call it a woman's intuition. We woman are right about these things." She winked at him. He laughed softly._ Good, he's laughing again._

"Alright I'll trust you're woman's intuition. I guess I'll tell him after tomorrow's meeting."

"See. You've taken the first step. I'll root for you Naruto. And so will Lee-kun, right?" She glared at the tree a few feet from her. A green-clad man popped out.

"Right Sakura-san. I will root for you Naruto-kun. May youth be with you!" Lee gave him his 'nice-guy' pose. Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped.

Standing up and wiping clean his robes, he proceeded his journey home.

"Alright. Oh and Sakura." He stopped. Sakura looked up.

"What?" He turned his head.

"Thanks." Naruto gave Sakura a warm smile and continued on his way.

"No problem Naruto." Sakura watched him leave and then turned her attention to her fiancé.

"Lee put that squirrel down!"  
**  
- - -**

"Be ready to leave tomorrow at mid-morning."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

"Dismissed."

Feet shuffling out, ninjas mumbling to each other. A daily event for the Hokage. Trying to keep his cool, he called out a certain Jounin before he left.

"Sasuke, could you spare a few moments. I have something to talk to you about in Private." The ninja being addressed nodded and stayed back. Naruto motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs. Sasuke agreed.

"What is it Naruto?" Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Well…um…you see…um. I have this problem."

"Problem?" Sasuke was confused.

"Yes. Well you see, I like this person." Naruto, too busy looking at his fingers, did not see the hurt on Sasuke's face.

"Ok."

"And I don't know how to tell the person my feelings."

"Have you tried talking with him? You know Sakura's better at this than me."

"Yes, and she told me to tell him." This hurt. Naruto loved another and not him. _But it might be for the best._

"The tell him."

And Naruto did just that.

"SASUKE-TEME I LIKE YOU! NO NOT LIKE, I LOVE YOU! OK! DAMN IT. I'VE LOVED YOU ALL THIS TIME. BUT I WAS AFRAID OF TELLING YOU." Naruto cried for the second time that day.

Sasuke was silent. He liked the boy too. He had deep feelings for Naruto, maybe even going as far as loving the damn Hokage. He was happy Naruto had returned his feelings. But…

"Naruto I'm sorry I can not return you feelings." Naruto flinched.

"I am sorry. Even if I did, you know we couldn't be together." Naruto's heart was crushed. He felt suffocated. He needed to leave this room. He forced a smile.

"No it's ok. I wasn't thinking clearly. I have to go. I promised Sakura-chan I'd meet her at Ichiraku's and look over a few reports." Naruto waved Sasuke good-bye.

Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes. He noticed how his smile wasn't like his usual, goofy grin. He noticed Naruto did not take any mission reports with him. He had just left, with those sad eyes. It pained him to see Naruto this way. But it had to be done. _It's to protect you. You derve someone better._

Getting up himself, he left the office. He noticed the absence of the ANBU. Most likely followed their Hokage, seeing as they had to protect him. Exasperated, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed. _Naruto this is for the best. For both you and me. _

Sasuke's walk home was a quiet one.

**- - -**

Naruto ran. He ran. He needed to be alone. He passed Sakura, who waved a hello, but she just ignored her. He continued to run, until he reached his destination. Team Seven's old training area. The place where they had passed their test to become a team.

He silently cried. He let out all his pain. He had been a fool to believe Sasuke would return his feelings. He stayed there all day, not caring the sun had gone down. He felt his ANBU close by. But they did not comfort him. They realized he wanted to be alone, so they left him be. Curling himself up into a ball, he tried blocking out everything. He wanted nothing to invade his sanctuary.

"Sasuke was cruel. He should not have said those things" The ANBU were talking amongst themselves about what had just occurred.

"You know why Eagle. Uchiha needs to revive his clan. He cannot do that with Naruto. Konoha needs the Sharingan." Dog glared at his ANBU partner.

"More like he has a stick up his ass," replied the ANBU beside Eagle.

"I agree with Dog. But Sparow is also right."

"Of course."

"Don't be so modest. Oh please don't." Sparrow glared at Eagle behind his mask. If the masks weren't covering their faces, Sparrow would have noticed Eagle smiled behind her mask.

"I see what his point is. Though Sasuke has to realize that he's hurting Naruto and himself in the process. Some genius he is." Dog suddenly tensed. Eagle and Sparrow jumped into action.

"The Hokage is on the move again."

And sure enough, Naruto was heading off to his home. Dog and Sparrow followed after him. Eagle stayed behind, checking the place where Naruto had previously occupied. She had a feeling something was wrong. Upon closer inspection, she only saw teardrops. She righed, relieved her intuition was wrong.

"Oh Naruto, I hope everything works out for you." Placing her hand on the trunk, she was preparing her departure when she noticed a strange, metallic odor in the air. _Was that….._

"Blood!" Looking at her hand, Eagle saw a that some had been wiped on her hand. Realization dawned on her and she immediately sprinted into action. Sending chakra into her feet, she ran after Naruto. Eagle just hoped she was wrong and Naruto had not done what she was thinking.

"Naruto the pain won't go away if you kill yourself. It will only cause more." _I just hope the other two get to him in time. _Eagle pushed more chakra and picked up her pace.

- - -

Dog and Sparrow were stealthily following their Hokage and dear friend. Noticing a strange smell hindering his senses, Dog turned to his trusty canine companion, Akamaru.(1)

"You noticed it too huh?" Akamaru barked in response. Taking a few more moments to distinguish the smell, he almost lost his footing. Getting back into balance, he yelled at his ANBU teammate.

"Captain!" Sparrow nodded to show he was listening. Dog picked up his speed.

"The Hokage is hurt." If Eagle had not had his ANBU mask on, Dog would have seen his raised eyebrow.

"I realize that. Thank you for stating the obvious." Dog growled. Even though Eagle was a genius, sometimes he was just a bit slower than others.

"Not emotionally, but physically. He's bleeding!" Sparrow silently cursed himself for failing to notice such an important detail. However, both gasped when a single thought came to their minds.

"You don't suppose…." Dog sounded worried.

"For now that is what we can conclude." Sparrow's fist tightened, digging into his skin. He took no notice of the blood in his hands, only caring about the current situation.

"And your conclusion is correct captain," Their female member spoke as she joined her teammates.

"Where have you been?" Eagle rolled her eyes at Dog's oblivious mind.

"I'll explain later. Right now we have more important things to worry about." Dog wanted to protest but Sparrow cut him off.

"She's right. Naruto is our priority now and we have to get to him quickly if our assumptions are correct. Eagle, you get Sakura. We are going to need her to heal Naruto. Dog have Akamaru help her with that. Meanwhile, you and I shall go after Naruto. Understood?"

"Hai!" All three jumped into action. Akamaru sprinted off with Eagle hot on his trail. Dog and Sparrow followed after their Hokage.

"Damn! Who knew it would get this bad?" Sparrow could only nod in silent agreement.

- - -

At the Uchiha Estate, Uchiha Sasuke was found deep in though about today's event with Naruto.

He slammed his fist into his wall, ignoring the pain and blood dripping from his fist. Sasuke felt horrible. He knew he had taken the wrong course of action when it came to Naruto.

Yet….

He also knew that this was better for the both of them. Sasuke needed to revive his clan. And he could not do that with Naruto. Even though he loved Naruto with all that he was, Sasuke had to bury these feelings.

His clan was also cursed. He could not have Naruto join a cursed clan. Sasuke would never allow it.

For now, he will only watch him from afar.

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the fist aimed for his face.

"OW! WHO THE FUCK!" He quickly jumped into his fighting stance and glared at whoever dare attack him.

"UCHIHA SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!" he winced at the high, feminine voice.

"Sakura-chan please calm down." Ah. It seemed her fiancé, Rock Lee, was here as well. Sakura turned her glare at Lee. He flinched.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL THIS BASTARD TELLS ME WHAT HE DID!" To say he was confused would be an understatement. Sasuke was just plain lost. He had no idea what was going on. Why had Sakura punched him? What had he done to her? He tried to think back and remember anything recent. He came up with nothing.

Out of his mouth, an unintelligent "Huh?" spilled out. A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead and her fists tightened, ready to deliver another punch if need be. It seemed he had said the wrong thing. Lee, sensing his impeding doom, placed his hand on he shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, maybe I should do this." Sakura wanted to argue, but decided against it. She unclenched her fist and relaxed. Satisfied, Lee set his eyes on the Uchiha in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, what Sakura-chan means to ask of you is what you did to Naruto-kun to make him so upset?" For a split second Sasuke's eyes were filled with worry but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Sakura, being the sharp Kunoichi, noticed it.

"What do you mean?" Lee side glanced at Sakura. She took this as a sign for her to speak.

"What we mean is, why was he crying? What did you do or say to him? Answer me, what did you do?" Her voice, though low, was seething. Her fists were clenched tightly.

"Sakura I….."

"SAKURA!" His door slammed open to reveal an ANBU along with a huge dog.

"Kiba!" The ANBU shook their head.

"Iie. It's Ayaka. Sakura we have an emergency. The Hokage is hurt……" She was cut off.

"NANI?"

"Is Naruto-kun alright?" Eagle waved off their questions.

"I'll explain on the way. Sakura, right now we need to get to where Hokage-sama is immediately." Sakura nodded. Eagle shouted a command for Akamaru to find Naruto's scent and lead them to it. He took off only seconds after. Eagle and Sakura took off with Lee close behind. Sasuke stayed behind.

Sasuke's face had turned pale. His eyes grew wide. And for the first time since his parent's death, he deeply wanted to cry(2). The ANBU's words kept repeating in his head.

"_The Hokage is hurt…" _

_Naruto was hurt._

Grabbing his keys, Sasuke ran after them following Sakura's faint chakra signature.

_Please be alright Naruto._

- - -

Naruto had ran to the only place he knew he could find some comfort: Iruka's. Even after all these years, Naruto still saw Iruka as his father figure.

Swaying slightly, He knocked in Iruka's door and waited for him to answer. Naruto rubbed his arms, shivering slightly, trying to keep himself warm. He made sure his wounds were properly wrapped and not exposed to the cold.

"Naruto?"

Said person looked at Iruka. He sadly smiled.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. May I come in?" Iruka nodded and opened to door wider.

Naruto however, collapsed. Iruka caught him. He panicked and grew worried at the amount of blood on his robes. Closing his door, Iruka carried him to the bed. He removed the Hokage robes from Naruto.

"Oh my goodness," He whispered, not believing the sight before him. Not only was there a large gash on his arm, but there were various other cuts in his wrists.(3) Placing his hand on Naruto's forehead, Iruka hastly pulled it back. _He's burning up._ He checked his pulse. It was erratic.

_What happened to you Naruto?_

"Naruto!" Two ANBU popped in seconds later. They immediately rushed to Naruto's side. Iruka had gone to find his medical kit.

"Kuso! This is worse than I thought." The speaker took off the ANBU mask to reveal Kiba. The other ANBU member also removed his mask. It was Neji. Iruka came running in not even shocked to find two ANBU in his home.

"Kiba? N-N-Neji? Iruka-s-sensei?" Naruto's blue eyes stared up at them. He was forcing himself to stay conscience. Iruka began to work immediately.

"Naruto hang on! Eagle will be here shortly with Sakura." Naruto smiled weakly at Neji.

"Hai." He closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"He's just unconscious not dead." Sakura and Eagle had arrived. Akamaru walked beside Naruto, licking his hand. Striding to Naruto's side, Sakura's eyes grew wide upon setting eyes on the wounds and the amount of blood there was.

"I need to heal this before he losses more blood."

"He also has a fever Sakura...and I think he may have swallowed something. His pulse was too fast to be normal," Iruka told the kunouchi. Sakura thanked him. She turned to the ANBU, ordering for ingrediants, two buckets of water, and towels.

_I will save you. _

_I will not let you die Naruto!_ With that in mind, she concentrated hard, her hands started to emit chakra into his arm. She needed to stop the blood first before she removed the drugs. Taking no notice of her fiancé's or ex-teammate's arrival, Sakura continued to concentrate on saving her ex-teamate and dearest friend.

Lee's eyes widened. Sasuke inwardly flinched when he took notice of Naruto's wounds.

_Was this……because of me?_

_Did I cause you this pain?_

Several minutes passed, though it seemed like hours, before Sakura fnished healing Naruto's wounds. It was at this time that the ANBU came back with the materials she had asked for. Knowing she had time working against her, Sakura got straight to work.

"Lee, Sparrow, hold Naruto down for me." They followed her orders. Quickly, she got to work removing the pills. _This will hurt Naruto._ As soon as the ball of liquid she had formed [4] passed through Naruto, he began to struggle. With Lee and Neji, Naruto had no change of escaping though. It felt like hours before Sakura cleared Naruto out of danger. She was exhausted.

"That took a lot of chakra out of me. But the good news is Naruto is safe." Everyone sighed in relief. _But I have to wonder. Almost all of these cuts are days old. The pills shouldn't have affected him either. And not to mention Kyuubi had not healed him. _Sakura frowned at her revelation. _I might have to talk with him about this later. _

"What are you doing here?" Dog's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Naruto is my friend, that is more than enough for me to be here." Sasuke smirked. His eyes narrowed at Kiba's next line, however.

"You know it was your fault he's like this…."

"Dog!" came a muffled, stern voice. Kiba growled in annoyance but relaxed. He would not defy his captain.

"Tch. Your not worth my time anyway." He silently left the room Akamaru in tow. Iruka followed, saying something along the lines of "getting clean clothing for Naruto."

"Maybe we should leave him to rest," Sakura whispered. She stood up but almost fell if Lee had not grabbed her. She smiled, gratified and left with Lee's help. Sparrow signaled to Eagle he was going to stand watch outside. She nodded.

"I'll grant you a few minutes with him." Sasuke wearily smiled.

"Thanks," He mumbled. With her hand on the door knob, she gave one last look at the Uchiha.

"I understand you want to revive your clan Sasuke, but do you really want to live a lie? Would you rather be with the one you love or someone who means nothing more than to produce offspring? Would you feel satisfied? Do you want to live in regret? I leave you with these words." She closed the door behind her. _I wish you both luck._

Sasuke, happy for the quiet, glanced at his bestfriend. _Naruto._

"It's true what they say: Losing something, or coming close to it, makes one realize just how much you appreaciate it." Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand, and ran his hands through Naruto's hair. "I love you...and when you wake up, I'll tell you." And so, Uchiha Sasuke waited for Namikaze U. Naruto to awaken.

- - -

Naruto did eventually wake up and after Sasuke had talked with Naruto and came to terms with his feelings, he chose to stay with Naruto. Naruto, however, did not forgive him that easily. _I'm sorry Sasuke but that's just not gonna cut it_. Sasuke was afraid he would lose Naruto again, begged him to prove himself. Naruto was silent and then agreed. So for the next few years, Sasuke courted Naruto in the old ways: dates, gifts, etc. It seemed he had finally proved his worth for the following day, Naruto gave himself to Sasuke. Their wedding was planned and within a few months Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto became Uchiha Naruto. Sasuke apologized to his parents for not marrying a woman, but he was sure they would have been very happy, at least his mother, to know how happy he was with Naruto.

- - -

_**(Several Years Later)**_

Said blond, at the moment, was in his office looking over mission reports. Putting them down, he touched his stomach and smiled affectionally at the human life growing inside of him. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke the news of pretty soon having another addition to the Uchiha family.

He still couldn't believe that he, Uchiha Naruto, could actually have children. He remembered when Tsunade had told him the exciting news.

-  
Flashback

_"Naruto do you think I could speak with you for a few," the former Hokage asked. Naruto nodded. He was always happy to talk with his Baa-chan._

_"Is this about Gaara and Hinata's wedding because I already replied and said I would be attending?" Not many people could still believe that the sweet, innocent Hyuuga Heiress was to marry the Kazekage of Suna, Sabaku No Gaara. He was once feared by both ally and enemy, and cared for no one. Naruto had put a stop to that. Now the torched had been passed to Hinata; It had actually taken a lot on Gaara's part for him to accept her. Though they were still working on things._

_"Iie, it's not about Kazekage-sama's wedding. It's about you," Tsunade looked deadly serious. Though insides she was practically jumping with joy._

_"So the tests came in? What's wrong with me?" Naruto was nervous. For the past month, he has been experiencing the strangest cravings and would wake up feeling sick. Sasuke, worried, had insisted he see Tsunade._

_"Naruto, I'm sorry to say but..." Here she inwardly smirked._

_"AM I GOING TO DIE!" Naruto started pacing around his office. He waved his arms frantically._

_"But I still have so much to live for!"_

_"Naruto."_

_"I still haven't beaten Chouji in an eating contest!"_

_"Naruto."_

_"And Gaara will be so angry with me if I can't make it to his wedding!"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"I don't even want to imagine Sakura's reaction when she realizes I couldn't be there for Kazu's birthday. Lee might be disappointed with me too!"_

_"NARUTO!" She smacked him on the head._

_"Ow! Baa-chan. What was that for?" He gently rubbed his head._

_"For not letting me finish you brat. Even as Hokage, you have barely changed." He glared at her. She glared back. "Before I was interrupted, Naruto, there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly fine. Well as fine as a one month pregnant man can be. Congratulations by the way!" She smiled._

_"W-w-what? But I can't be. I'M A MAN!" Naruto grabbed her robes and pleadingly looked at her, asking her to tell him it was a lie. Tsunade sweatdropped. _

_"You should ask Kyuubi for that. The Fox can explain it for you." Patting him on the head, she walked out of his office. Naruto fainted not a moment later._

End Flashback

-

When he had come to, he screamed. Thinking their Hokage was in danger, Sakura and several ANBU had burst through the door. Naruto had grabbed Sakura and spun her around yelling "I'm going to be a mother!" repeatedly. Sakura gapped and congratulated him. The ANBU mumbled their congatulations as well. Some even went as far as giving him talks about what to expect.

When he had talked to Kyuubi later on, the Fox told him it had to do with the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki. Due to demons not really having a gender, their containers would be able to reproduce. Naruto had asked him why he hadn't told him sooner. Kyuubi had told him it had slipped his mind.

Needless to say, Sasuke had been awfully quiet when Naruto had told him the news. He had just locked himself in his room and never came out. Naruto had been quite upset and assumed Sasuke didn't want the child. So he left.

He had wandered and ended up at the same place where months before he had talked with Sakura. He seated himself and pulled up his legs, burying his head.

That was how Sasuke found him. Naruto had ignored his presence. For the next few minutes, Sasuke explained that he was not angry or disgusted. He had just been too shocked to do anything. So with their fued solved, he had carried Naruto home with him complaining about not being weak just because he was pregnant.

Nine months later they had their first child. Their son, Uchiha Yuki, was born. Followed by Uchiha Kazuo. And now he was expecting a third child.

"Kaa-san!" a loud voice could be heard throughout the Hokage office. Naruto snapped out of his train of thought and stood to greet his pride and joy.

"Kazuo! Did you want something?" He grinned at his mother. His cheeks were rosy, most likely from the running. He shook his head and hugged his mother. In return, Naruto ruffled his dark locks and laughed at his pout. His mother kissed his forehead and smiled at the light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Kaa-san!" Kazuo whined. His mother laughed. Kazuo stared in awe of his mother. He always did kind of favor his mother over his father.

"Oi Naruto, leave him alone. I think you've pestered him enough." His father appeared behind his mother.

"Sasuke-tem…." Sasuke cut Naruto off with a kiss. Kazuo looked back and forth between his parents. Sometimes they were too weird. But he grew worried when he heard his mother's moan.

Pulling on his mother's shirt, he gave his parents the most innocent look.

"Kaa-san, are you hurt? Is Tou-san hurting you?" Realizing they had almost done something indecent in front of their son, Naruto sprang away from Sasuke. Sasuke walked away, brooding for having his fun cut off.

"Iie Iie. Kazuo aren't you suppose to be going to train with Yuki in a few minutes." Kazuo's blue eyes widened.

"Hai!" Grabbing his training gear, he waved good-bye to his parents.

"Be back before dark Kazuo." Kazuo nodded before his head disappeared around the corner. Closing the door, Naruto walked towards his desk. He was hugged from behind before he could reach his destination.

"You worry too much dobe," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto suppressed the urge to shiver in pleasure.

"I know. But I can't help it." He moaned as his husband licked his ear. Sasuke smirked. _I couldn't have asked for a better life. _With that in mind, Sasuke transported them to their humble home and didn't come out. Though their ex-teammate had something to say about it the following day when she saw Naruto could barely walk.

- - -

Yay! I am finished. Comments? Suggestions?

1: The reason Akamaru was missing in the first chapter was due to him patrolling the area around Naruto to make sure it was safe.

2: I know, I know. Sasuke was a little OOC here but it had to be done.

3: The reason the Kyuubi didn't heal his wounds was because of Kyuubi's 'Memory Healing'. In other words, Kyuubi's healing effect only comes into play when he had before been inflicted with said weapon/attacks.


End file.
